SSB: Games and Gamers unite!
by angelswings217
Summary: Angie was you're average gamer... until she found out that the world of super smash brothers was real. May be T later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! This is my first SSB fan fiction! I've had this idea for a while but I had no idea how to machinimate (those scripted battles that don't really involve fighting with voice dubbing over them, like Smash Fighter and Smashtasm)! So here we go! SSB game players and game characters unite!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own super smash brothers, nor any of the characters of the many games in this SSB story. I may own some ofthe human characters but that's all

Ganondorf walked down the path leading to final destination. "The time has come. Those who have tormented us so shall be the tormented!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie tip toed up the stairs. The 14 year old was angry since the storm has knocked out the cable and internet. But she still had one more back up for her at home Saturday. Video games. She had gotten the strangest urge to play a game that she's had for a while now; Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was her favorite in the series for many reasons: it actually had sonic, the adventure mode actually had a story line besides defeat Maser Hand, it actually had sonic (I meant to type that twice), and the graphics were way better than in the last two. Angie wasn't too physical but she had a good head on her shoulders, part of the reason she preferred games versus physical activities. She was too young to remember her cousins (whom were the cause of her love of electronics) playing the original version. But she had mastered Melee and Brawl with ease. She was especially good at playing one on one battles. But when it came to large groups she was a little bit of a n00b. She turned her wii on and selected the disc channel. Angie skipped through the intro and went straight for brawl. She picked one of the characters she was better at; Zelda. She loved to beat on the evil characters so she chose Ganondorf as her opponent. He was set on very hard and the place to fight was Sky World from Kid Iccarus. When the game started Angie remembered hearing her gamer friends at school talking about this big chain of disappearances. _"They all vanished while playing one of the super smash brothers games. The game was still on when their parents found the room. All the disappearances happened during an electrical storm. Better keep away from that game."_

"_Hey, maybe they got sucked into the SSB world?"_ Angie chuckled. She only tip toed up the stairs because in her opinion it saves energy. She may have been home alone but there was an alarm system and all the doors were locked. She started and Ganondorf came up to her. Angie shield rolled and A attacked. Ganondorf went flying. She switched to Sheik and started using a rapid "A" attack to get Ganondorf's damage up. He broke away. Krystal pressed the toggle and "A" to charge an attack and in a second Ganondorf was flying. After he had come back the time limit was already up and Angie was the winner. "Too easy." Krystal was about to beat another challenge when **"HOH HAHAHA!" **Angie could've sworn she had heard Master hand's laughing. _I must be writing too many fan fictions. _Krystal pressed the power button on the wii-mote but the wii wouldn't turn off. She went up to the TV in order to turn the wii off manually but as soon as she touched it **"HOH HAHAHA!" **there it was again. Then in an instant Krystal was surrounded by a flash of blue light! Then there were sparkling clouds all over! Angie was surrounded by stars! And at the same time she was falling! But when she flew by some thing Angie instantly knew where she was. For just one moment where time seemed to near freeze she saw it; the platform of Final Destination.


	2. first fight

Here's the next part

Here's the next part. More reviews I get the faster I work on this. Oh and if you like the idea of kids getting sucked in to smash then try Captain Black Knight's smash story, its her only one so it shouldn't be too hard to find. And KBK, I didn't rip off you're idea; I've had it since I first played the Sub Space Emissary during the summer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own smash, nor any of it's characters. If any events in this story bare similarities and/or connections to real life events such are pure coincidence, this is a fictional story.

Angie flew by the platform with hundreds of thoughts going through her mind just as fast as she was falling. _Is this real? How can I breathe if this is outer space? Why is it me that got sucked in? I'm not even outrageously amazing at the game! Could this be what happened to the missing kids? _Angie was almost convinced that this was the end when there was another flash of light. It surrounded her and she felt strange, her skin began to burn, she hurt in places she didn't know she had. Then Angie felt wind againsed her face. She was falling even faster. Angie opened her eyes and saw "SKY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????" Angie went past roman style buildings and statues. There were little people with wings every where! Angie went through a cloud and now there was what looked like a planet covered in forests underneath of her "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pit ran down the corridors of the temple. There was a fountain full of water. The small winged boy put one finger in the middle causing it to ripple. The water began to glow and he was an image of a girl falling from what looked like a portal to final destination. And in front of him a gorgeous woman with flowing green hair appeared. Pit knelt in front of her and she handed him a glowing ball. In Pit's hand was a bow and two gold rings appeared around the hand that held it. Pit instantly knew what do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie was now convinced that this was the end. She began her prayers when she was grabbed around the arms by some one. Angie looked up and saw a computer animated brunette boy with wings! Angie swallowed as he began to fly down wards to set her down. _I-I-It can't be him! I mean come on! He's computer animated! Wait a second…! _Angie looked at her legs, still clothed in the knee socks she wore at school (yes she was in her uniform on a Saturday DEAL WITH IT). She was CG (high quality computer graphics)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As the boy put her on a floating stone she fell on her behind and crawled backwards. "Y-Y-Y-YOU C-C-C-CAN'T B-B-B-BE R-R-R-REAL!!! Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE JUST A GAME CHARACTER!!!!!" Pit gained a confused expression. "Gam cherictor?" He asked. Angie pondered for a moment. She thought back to one of the many machinimas she had seen on youtube. She remembered one that said that Pit's game was made in a time where games only had text, and she remembered seeing on TV that Pit's game was getting a series revival. "You must only just now be learning how to talk huh?" Angie said as she stood up and dusted her self off. Pit nodded in return. "Soooo, this is sky world?" Pit nodded again. "OK, not that walking on clouds isn't cool but I need to get back to my world A.S.A.P"

"You're world?" Pit was starting to get the hang of talking. "I don't belong in this world!!" Pit turned his bow into two swords and gave Angie a happy expression. "Don't worry."

"WA-WA-WA-WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I BELONG IN THE NEXT WORLD!!!!" Angie said with her arms waving in the air. Pit turned his swords back in to an arrow. "(SIGH) For God's sake, you scared the sh… what are you looking at?" Pit looked terrified, serious, and furious at the same time. "Was it some thing I said?" Angie turned around to see a certain battle ship from her favorite cut scene in the sub-space emissary (not the hall bird, the big one that comes out of that huge portal to sub-space). "Run." Pit said as he flew toward it. "ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" Angie screamed as she did what Pit told her to do in the opposite direction he wanted her to do it. "ARE YOU NUTS????!!! THE HALL BIRD HARDLY STOOD UP TO THAT THING!!!!! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!" Just then many dark shadows began to emanate from the ship. Angie instantly thought shadow bugs and Primids. But they turned in to some thing different. At first what seemed to be bolts of bright purple lightning and then they all spun into cylinders all around Angie. Then in an instant there were wire frames all around Angie! Pit flew down to help but there were too many to get to Angie in time. Then a male wire frame stepped forward. All the others got out of his way. This one was different from the other wire frames. His smash cymbal was dark purple instead of red. He was more slender than muscular too. He pointed at the small portion of Angie's chest that wasn't covered by the polo of her uniform (the tie was loose at the moment), she felt another burning sensation but only more extreme. Then there was a mark, it looked like a silver comet. After a moment it stopped glowing silver and began to change into the color of a burn that had been there for a few years. The mark reminded Angie of the cymbals that all the smash characters had (the ones that show up over their scores after they win a match, like Ness' planet Earth). The wire frame vanished in to more of those purple wires. The others began to close in on her. Right now Pit had no choice but to open a portal to the ground world beneath Angie's feet or let her be captured by the wire frames. Pit fired an unusually bright arrow and it hit right on the ground beneath Angie's legs. "HEY! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Then suddenly the ground began to glow. The floating stone turned in to cloud, Angie fell through!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie was falling again. It was just as terrifying. She would have rather been fighting off wire frames. At least she would have a SLIGHT chance of survival! Especially when she began to see the ground! Then another unusually bright arrow flew at Angie, it twisted around her a few times. When she was about fifty feet above the ground it spun around her faster and faster until she began to fall more and more slowly. When she got beneath the lowest clouds she was gently floating down. Angie gracefully landed on the grass. _Must be the magic of Pit's bow._ Looking around at the meadow she saw some thing no Sub-Space Emissary lover could miss. "THE STADIUM FROM THE INTRO!" There it was, levitating fifty feet in the air, cheers echoing from it. I _have to find a way up there! _Angie started running towards it as fast as she could; trying to ignore that she had no shoes on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie had been running for quite a while now. The stadium was one of those things that seemed close when it was far due to its outrageous size .It was the afternoon and the crowds were even more excited. _"How do the people even get in that thing? _Angie then saw a sort of glass tube come down from the stadium as she came under it. "Oh." Angie went in side and a male voice with no emotion asked her to prepare for the fight and hold on to the safety bars in side of the pod. She obeyed and it shot upwards at an outrageous speed. "There has to be a smash character in there that'll hear me out!" she exclaimed. When Angie got to the top there was a blinding flash of light. Then just like that she was in the stadium! But not in the stands! She was in the middle of the battle arena! "Hello folks! We have some one new to smash joining us today!" a Lakitu (those turtles on the clouds) said as he pointed his camera at Angie. The tube vanished from around her. "Wait a sec there's been a,"

"And her challenger is… the one and only… MARIOOOOO!"

"Mario!" The red capped plumber made his entrance. "Oh… sh" not wanting to have to teach any one a curse word "shnisenhower…" Mario ran forward at Angie and blasted a fire ball. She jumped out of the way. "WA-WA-WAIT! THERE'S BEEN A MISUNDERTSANDING!" Mario came at her and drove several blows to her stomach. "GOD DA-" Instinctively Angie crouched and formed a red bubble around her self. _"A shield!!??" _Angie shield rolled back. Mario jumped at her and she did another shield roll, double jumped, then did a downwards kick. Mario fell down. _Do I have the physical abilities that I would if I were an actual character in the game? That would explain why I didn't get tiered running. _"O.K! Now we're really talking!" Angie ran forward and so did Mario. Mario tried to punch but Angie shield rolled, then did a spinning kick while on the ground tripping Mario. After Mario got up she delivered a swift heal drop to his head, knocking Mario out and causing him to be turned in to a trophy. _I-I-I can't believe it, I beat a legend and it was my first fight! _Angie was taking in the applause when she heard a cry from behind her and saw Zelda comforting Peach whose face was buried into her hands. Angie realized what she had done "OH CRAP! I JUST TROPIPHIED MARIO!" Thinking quickly Angie tapped the bottom of Mario's trophy causing him to awaken. He shook hid head and Angie offered her palm. Angie hopped off of the battle stage taking in the applause that she received for her selfless act. She walked up to the two princesses. "Um… Peach, Zelda. Can I talk to you?" Zelda stepped forward _Wow, I can only wish that I was that gorgeous… _"What is it that you want?" she asked in a Hylian accent. "How should I put this…? I was hoping that you could use you're magic to help me out."

"It depends on what you need me to do."

"The thing is… I'm not exactly from this… world… err, reality. And I wanted to know if you knew some kind of spell to get me back. But before you do you should know that there may be others." Before Zelda could answer the sky turned red and a silver battle ship appeared in the sky.


	3. Dream adventure!

Hey, here's the next part. And to that one person whose real name was Angie, that's really funny. But the truth is Angie is based off of my self.

The wire frames flew out of the ship just as they did in sky world. The crowd screamed as they tried to scramble out of the stadium. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. AGAIN!" Angie shouted. "What do you mean 'again!'?" Zelda asked. "These guys did the same thing when I got sucked into this reality. I landed in Sky world. If it weren't for Pit I might be a trophy right now. That is assuming that some one from my world can be tropiphied." Zelda changed into Sheik and jumped on to the stage, as did Peach. Angie followed and the pwnage began! Rapid punches! Heal drops! Fire balls! Turnips (LOL)! You name it! If it was a damage move some one in the group was busting it out on a wire frame! Angie performed another attack that she figured would be her mid-air "A-down" attack on a male wire frame when the wire frames seemed to back off. They focused on the crowds. "What a bunch of cowards!" The group jumped into the stands to try and defend the spectators. It was sort of awkward for Angie to be defending koopas and goombas considering that ever since she first played the original super Mario brothers with her sisters when she was five. Then she heard a scream that sounded like that of a human! She noticed that the mark on her chest was beginning to glow again. She looked to her left and saw a boy whom was also wearing a school uniform! And get this. HE WAS FREAKING HAWT! His uniform was very different. The emblem on his shirt's breast pocket was deffinently that of a different school. His uniform didn't even look American. "TASKETE!" _OK now I KNOW that kid isn't American. _Angie ran over to the boy. But a very familiar wire frame with a purple face, err cymbal did what he did to Angie to the boy's exposed arm. There was the mark of the triforce (all three). Sheik gasped at the sight of the mark (which was glowing as brightly as Angie's comet) and dashed to help the boy. Fearing that a powerful force could fall into evil hands. There were just too many. "GO HELP THAT BOY NOW!" Sheik shouted to Angie in a totally different voice than Zelda's. Angie started trying to ram through the wire frames but the boy had been grabbed from behind by a male wire frame, it turned onto purple wire lights around him and he was lifted as they spun around him. A female wire frame attempted the same thing on Angie but it didn't work. She nimbly jumped on the wire frame's heads one after another until she got to the very edge of the stadium wall. She jumped on to the top of it and tried to grab the boy's leg. She did, but now she was getting pulled into the ship! "START FIGHTING!" Angie shouted. "NAN DESTE??!!" The boy screamed. "Oh for the love of TATAKAOU (tat-a-ka-oo) _I knew watching all those Japanese dubbed anime videos would pay off some day! _The boy began to fiercely struggle as Angie pulled at the spinning wires. They were over top the ship when the wires fought back and electrocuted Angie! She fell on to the haul of the ship while the boy was taken in side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angie laid on a normally inaccessible part of the haul for heaven knows how long. She stuttered awake. Her body quivering from the shock of the wire attack. She tried to stand up and instantly "GYAAAAAAAA" she tripped and fell over. Thank fully the ship was relatively low and due to her boosted physical abilities a tree managed to break her fall while letting Angie avoid serious injury. She got up with a few stutters. ANg8ie had a few bumps and bruises. She figured that she'd be at about 40% damage if she could see it. _Man I really screwed up. That kid probably hates me. _Angie proceeded hoping to get an idea of where the ship is. After a while Angie realized that even with this new found strength there's no chance of catching up unless Captain Falcon comes "PAWNCH"ing his way in. But Angie got something totally different. "RAWR!" an oddly familiar rawer echoed through the forest. Angie looked up at the sky; where the rawer seemed to have come from. "Is it just me or was that a…"

"CHARIZARD!" someone rammed into Angie. "GUGH! What's you're problem?!"

"Look what you made me do!" A boy in a red cap with a strange cymbal on it said. "Oh you have got to be…"

"Now me and Squirtle can't fight him!" He examined Angie. "…Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Where's you're back pack? How do you plan on surviving you're journey when you're as ill prepared as that?!" The boy said. _This would've been allot cooler if I were still five years old. _"So…"

"So what?" Angie asked. "Are you a trainer or not?"

"I'm not a trainer. And I need to find that silver ship, save that kid, and get back to my world!"

"Are you talking about that huge silver thing that every one has been talking about?! The one with the wire frames and the attacking every one?!"

"That's the one. Now if you don't mind…"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!" the capped boy shouted. _Now were talking_. Angie caught a look in the boy's eyes. "Wait a sec. What's the catch?"

"First: You tell me about this "you're world' thing. Second: I get to tag along."

"I'm not sure about number two. This is really dangerous stuff you're getting involved in."

"If it means a run in with the guys that are kidnapping legendary Pokemon I'm in!"

"Kidnapped what now?"

"Legendary Pokemon." _This would be ALLOT cooler if I were five years old. _"OK then, you can come along. But be warned." Angie leaned in close to his face. "If you're lying about where it went I'll know."

"How?" Angie revealed the mark on her chest, still faintly glowing. She figured the mark acted as a tracking device for other people from her world, seeing that the first time it glowed (excluding when she first got it) was when she was near another regular kid. "Whoa! What is that thing?!"

"I'll explain on the way. And if you start ranting about you're Pokemon you're off this adventure."

"Wait! Before we go, here." The boy handed Angie a pair of sneakers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun had begun to set and the mark stopped glowing. "What does it mean when it stops glowing?"

"It means that the kid is far away, and if the kids far away so it the ship."

"I don't like that math."

"Me neither. But chances are they're going to be back."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm one of the kids they're after, remember?" Angie said pointing a thumb at her self. "RAWER!" there it was again. _Here we go. _"My Charizard!"

"You know, technically its still up for grabs."

"Oh, be quiet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two had ended up in a tall tower ruin. _Why am I not surprised? _The two walked for a while in search of the notorious red dragon. "So Angie."

"Yeah?"

"What was it like in you're world? And how'd you get here?" Angie stopped walking. "My world… my world is very different from this one. To us this world is made up of mere games and stories. Children have much less freedom for their own safety. Where I come from to have a Pokemon, if they were there that is, you'd most likely have to be 18 and have a license or something. Ten-year olds would never be allowed to go out and travel the world like you began to when you were ten. But it has it's wonders. In my opinion it can't compare to this one though. I've always lived the day in-day out high schooler life style. Always the smart kid that never took any risks. Never the one to be cool and really stand out. I could only write and dream about being the person I really wanted to be. There the closest thing to an adventure any one gets is going on an air plane by you're self. What you do every day, people in my world can only dream of. I've always dreamt of coming here. I've always wanted an adventure. And here I'm having one. I guess I should be really great full. But… "

"But what?"

"My mom… and my dad… and my sisters. They're all probably worried. And I don't like it when people get stressed out and stuff over me. Like I said; I'm never the risk-taking brave-girl type. And they know it. They're all worrying. And not to mention the families of all the other missing kids."

"Other missing kids? I thought it was just you and that one boy."

"Nope. Truth is there are dozens of kids. They all vanished while playing the same game I was. So odds are they're here. I have no idea how many of them are still out there, or how many were caught by those wire frames. And most of them most likely never even wanted an adventure. So they're even more scared. So I'm…

"So you're…?"

"So I'm going to find them! I'm going to live my dream adventure! I won't be the scared logical thinker any more! I'll finally make a difference in not just one person's life… but many people's lives! I'll finally be the brave strong and beautiful girl I've always wanted to be! I'll soar! And no wire frame, bully, bandit, or anything will keep me down!" Angie ran down the corridor with the astonished capped boy following behind. "Me too!" He shouted. They came out into a wide open room with a doorway. There it was. The red dragon. "We'll all have an adventure starting right here!" The capped but pulled out his little ball, and they jumped into a new adventure!


	4. an interesting twist

Hey, sorry for the wait. Here's the next part!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSB, or any of the games or anything about them. If any events in this story bare similarities and/or connections to real life events such are coincidence. This is just a story.

"LET'S GO IVYSOAUR!" The boy (let's just call him Satoshi) tossed another red and white ball in the air. There was a red beam of light and then there was this plant dinosaur thing with a flower on it's back there. It could only say its name. "VINE WHIP!" Vines came out of the flower's leaves and they went for Charizard. Charizard moved to the side and charged at Ivysoar. "HYPER BEAM!" The flower slowly began to glow then BOOM! There was a huge beam of light that came out of the flower and it hit Charizard. Satoshi tossed another pokeball at Charizard and it vanished in a flash of light. "You did it!"

"I really did!" AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if you wanted more action in this but I'm not good at depicting Pokemon battles. The next battle scene will be more intense, I promise. "Well now that that's been taken care of why don't we go and get some clues on that ship's location?" Angie suggested. "First a Charizard next a Lugia!"

"Don't get you're hopes up kid." They started walking through the ruins. There were many strange markings on the wall. They came to a winding tunnel. Normally both of them would've tuned around instantly but this tunnel was different. There were enormous statues of angels that led down the path. They held their hands over their chests. _Was Pit here or something? _Out of curiosity they went down the path. "Hold up Satoshi!" Angie said. "What is it?" We should scale along the walls!" Angie was sliding along the edge of the path with her back pressed up againsed the foundations of the statues. If this were an anime Satoshi would've anime fallen and sweat-dropped at the sight of that (LOL)! "Angie… what are you doing…?"

"You never know if a place like this is booby (DON'T ANY OF YOU IN THE AUDIENCE TAKE SOMETHING PREVERTED FROM THAT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) trapped. Better safe then sorry!"

"Oh I get it." Satoshi followed. "Hey, you got a flashlight?"

"Yeah, but there are torches and it looks like there's a light at the end of this place. Why?"

"Just give it to me!" Satoshi obeyed. Angie aimed it at the floor. "What are you…?"

"Checking for trip wires." Satoshi was about to say that she was being paranoid when she did find one shining on the ground. "Good idea."

"(Sigh) what is this? Indiana Jones?!"

"Who?"

"Long story." After about ten minutes of trap checks and scaling they made it to the end of the path. If you looked up you could see there was an opening to the outside. And if you looked forward you'd see weird markings and something that ANY adventure thriller fan couldn't pass up the chance of examining. "CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME SWORD!" Angie exclaimed. There was a sword in a stone with a shield in front of it. Angie instantly though master sword but then she saw that the handle (I forgot what its called) was different. Where the Master sword's handle was purple and it had the mark of the triforce on it this was totally silver from top to bottom. And the handle was this twist thing. At the bottom of the blade were two wings jutting out. The shield was also two wings. "Angie! Check out these markings!" Satoshi was examining the script on the wall. There was an image of what looked like "Master Hand and Crazy hand..!"

"You know the story!"

"What story?"

"They're part of this really old scary story. Its just something to keep kids indoors at night though."

"WHAT IS IT??"

"Ok, alright calm down. The story says that these two hands have only one goal. The control of all. According to the story they're supposed to have control of the boundary between this world and the next. They need the power of young people."

"By young people would that be kids or…"

"The story says kids around the age of 15. That's sort of strange to me since most kids that age have the brains to stay indoors at night. And there's something special about them too."

"What?"

"No one knows. The story is very old." Angie placed her hand over the image of the two hands. _There's dust...! _Angie began to wipe dust off; it was obvious that there was a very large image hidden behind the dust. Then Angie just took a deep breath and blew all that remained. There was now an image of two worlds above the two hands. And around the hands were lights emanating from what looked like children, NO teenagers! There was a particularly large beam emanating from a girl holding a sword. There was writing. It was English letters but Japanese words. "OK lets see how much of this I can translate. Kanojo (KAN-O-JOE), hikari (HE-CAR-E), chikara (CHI-CAR-A), sekai(SE-KAI), taskete( TAS-KE-TE)."

"What the heck does all of that mean?"

"Something about a girl saving worlds and some light. Judging by the illustrations the light comes from these kids. The girl must be this one with the sword. And I'm guessing the sword right here is the very one. Angie looked again at the images. There were cymbals under the kids. The one under the boy to the left of the girl was that of the triforce. The one under the girl was… "MY SHOOTING STAR!"

"You're what?"

"Remember the mark?"

"Yeah."

"It's the same as this one!" Satoshi stared at the painting astonished. "Angie turned to the sword. _I wonder…_ Looking again at the cymbals Angie saw that the cymbals were that of the characters of the games (I already explained this in an earlier chapter). She looked again and saw that final destination was between the two worlds! Could _this sword be the_ _key to defeating master hand and crazy hand and getting back home? _Angie walked up to the sword. "WAIT! It might be booby trapped!"

"If this thing can get me back home I'm willing to take that risk." Angie tightly placed her hand around the handle, and she lifted. The sword came up fairly easily. "I-I… I did it…!"

"Yes, you did my job for me."

"WHO'S THERE??!!" A slim male wire frame came down the hall.


	5. I'm the one they're after!

Hey! Here's the next part!

Angie was filled with rage as the thin male wire frame stepped forward. "You can talk??!!" She exclaimed. "Angie, who is this guy?" Satoshi asked. "All I know is he has something to do with master hand and I intend on finding out!" Angie jumped forward with the sword. "Now talk! What does Master hand want with the kids from my world??!!"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't him that was doing the talking." An extremely buff man with orange-red hair and dark skin came forward. "Y-y-you! Y-y-you're Ganondorf! The evil bad guy in like all of the legend of the Zelda games!"

"Games?" Satoshi asked. "LONG story."

"Its nice to know that I have such a reputation in another reality."

"All right fess up! I know that there are only THREE people that are supposed to have the triforce and that kid from Japan was NOT one of them!"

"Oh, so you noticed the symbol. It has something to do with their preferences in our stories." _So he's a Zelda fan. _"But then why does my symbol have nothing to do with any of the game-err-stories?!"

"You'll find out once you're brought to the hands that control you're fate."

"Over my dead body!" Angie shouted. "Yeah! Wait-what?" Satoshi asked. Angie drew the sword and she signaled for Satoshi to pull out a pokeball. "I'm about to go hero of time on you're-"

"As I was saying, you should just make it easier on you're self and hand you're self over."

"Like I'd ever!" Angie roared. "What if meant the safe return of all the missing children? When it comes to our success you're the only one that really matters." Angie was silent. _Would he really return them? I'd be helping allot of kids. _"Don't do it Angie!"

"We could also release those legendary beasts or 'Pokemon' as you call them into the wild." Satoshi also pondered for a moment. Angie walked up to him, her head staring at the ground. Ganondorf put his hand on his shoulder. Then SLASH! "AAAAAAUUUUGH!" Angie sliced his face! "You dim whit. Did you really think I'd believe the guy who's responsible for the kidnapping of more than 20 kids from both my world AND his (if you've played twilight princess you know what I'm talking about)."

"Why you little!" Ganondorf said as he clenched the wound on his face. "YOU! CALL IN ALL THE WIRE FRAMES YOU CAN!" The slim male wire frame raised his arm and the light from the opening on the roof began to turn red. "SATOSHI! Bring out Charizard!"

"But he's not trained well enough to fight!"

"Just do it!"

"But!"

"Trust me! I know more about Pokemon than you think I do!" Satoshi obeyed. Angie jumped onto Charizard's back. "Come on! He'll only obey you!" Satoshi followed. "Tell him to fly!"

"Fly!" Charizard spread his wings and proceeded to the opening. When they came to the top the group was greeted by a wide open area. They came out of a tower in the ruins they had come in. It was hard to believe how different it was from the air. "Ouch. Angie felt the mark burn as it glowed and the ship approached. Satoshi told Charizard to fly low and fast. The purple wires that meant wire frames were coming at them fast. The ship was coming even faster. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" The wire frames were about to hit Charizard when a glowing boomerang hit the closest wire frame. The group was just over the brush. Angie leaned over to try and see where it came from. Then a blue arrow hit the next one! After that a bomb! Then a regular arrow! But the next glowing arrow didn't hit the next blast of wires in time! Charizard was hit right on the wings and was rendered unable to fly! They fell through the trees. Angie braced for a rough landing when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her and Satoshi's wastes. "You are unharmed?"

"I-i-i-it's a!"

"PIT! You're all right!" Pit lowered them to the ground where they met up with a pointy eared adolescent with blonde hair and a green cap. "Oh my god its!"

"Its who?"

"THE FREAKING HERO OF TIME! THAT'S WHO!"

"OK…" Link looked up then nodded to Pit. "We must go. The dark ones approach."

"No need to tell me twice. But Satoshi, what happened to Charizard?"

"I called him in at the last second."

"Oh, OK."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer!


	6. reunion and seperation

Thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSB or any thing related to it.

Angie, Link, Pit, and Satoshi sat in a cave around a fire. "We've learned a little about why those wire frames are after the kids from my world." Angie said. "The sword…" Satoshi said. "It has something to do with it, and so does the mark that the purple faced wire frame gave me!"

"I know some…" Pit said. "That sword isn't in it's true form."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked. "I remember in the picture… the sword looked different than this one!" Link pulled something out of his bottomless bag. "What did it look like?" Satoshi asked. "More like my mark… a sort of meteor…" NOTE: If you want to see what the sword looks like go on youtube, look up "our keyblade designs" it's a video by me. The keyblade STARBLAZER is the sword. Its an original design so that's the only place you'll se it, carrying on. Link handed Angie a sheath to hold the sword in. She placed the belt around the blue plaid skirt of her uniform. With the sword in made an interesting look. "How is it?"

"To put it mildly I feel like I'm cosplaying…" Satoshi broke out laughing while Pit and Link looked at each other with confused expressions. "Cosplay?" They both asked. "Its when you dress up… lets just call a Cosplay convention a costume festival of sorts." Pit and Link lost their confused expressions and stood up. "We can track down the ship now."

"Agreed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group had set off and was running under the afternoon sky. Angie's eye's wandered over to Link's face. _Deer lord he's hawt! _Link noticed Angie and looked at her; she instantly turned her head and pretended nothing had happened. Angie felt a burning sensation on her chest. _The mark! _"We're close to some one from my world!" Just then the sky once again turned red. The ship appeared in the sky. "Get ready."

"Don't have to tell us twice." Satoshi pulled out a pokeball, Angie and link drew their swords, and Pit readied his bow. The purple wires poured out of the ship like water out of a faucet. Satoshi ordered his Charizard to stars blowing fire at the wires in mid-air before they even had a chance to become wire frames. The sky lit up with pink explosions as the bursts of fire hit the clusters of wires. Pit followed with his arrows. Some of the wires made it past the barrage and that's where Angie and Link came in with swords. Link jumped into the air and slashed at a cluster of wires. One cluster came at Satoshi, Angie prevented his getting hurt by drawing hew sword and slicing right through them. Now wire frames began to form. The group stood back to back to back to back forming a square of sorts. They moved forward and began the wire massacre! Link stared to bust out the bombs and Satoshi finally pulled out Squirtle. Pit changed his bow into a pair of swords. Pit ran forward and spun his swords through a group of male wire frames. Angie went for the female wire frames. Slicing through one after another. Angie heard a strangely familiar growl and looked up. There was this floating clown thing and in it was the one and only "BOWSER!" Every one turned to where Angie was pointing. "DIBS!" Angie ran forward as Bowser jumped out. The other wire frames backed off. "Well if it isn't the little brat from another world. Boy Gannon is angry the Master hand wont let him kill you." Link gasped and looked at Angie. "Lets just say his face had a nice date with the tip of my sword." Link smiled. "You two have much in common." Pit said. Bowser pulled some device out of seemingly no where. "A TROPIPHICATION BLASTER! Wait, where did that even come from?" _On second thought maybe I don't want to know that…_ Angie said. "Get ready!"

"Nine years of fantasizing after losing a boss fight is about to pay off!" Bowser began to charge the gun and the group took advantage of his vulnerability. Link threw bombs and Satoshi told Charizard to breathe fire on them about five feet before they got to Bowser. Bowser was taken aback by the explosion. "HAH! You missed!" He said in his super Mario sunshine voice. Pit and Angie ran through with blades in hand through the smoke and slashed at Bowser. The blaster flew out of his hands in two pieces and exploded in the air. Angie proceeded forward and stabbed Bowser right in the stomach! He roared in agony and fell over. Hey lit up from feet to head and became a trophy. Link and Pit calmed as Angie and Satoshi exchanged a high five. **"HOHAHAHA!" **

"Did you guys hear that?" Angie asked. "No, what did you hear?"

"**HOHAHAHA!" **

"That!" There was another flash of light and the wind began to pick up crazily. Angie tried to cover her eyes as the dust spun up around them. The four were lifted up from the ground. Satoshi called in Squirtle and Charizard as they flew into the skies. The four grabbed each other's hands as they were thrown around inside of the twister. But just like that BOOM! There was a flash of lightning and Angie went flying in the opposite direction as the rest while unconscious!

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!


	7. Family

Hey! Sorry I've been taking so long. But you see, I keep all my fan fiction works on a memory card and what happened was… my family was having a party and… some… kid… stepped on it… hehe (sweat-drops).

DISCLAIMER: I don't have rights to any SSB characters games or any thing like that. If any events in this fic bare similarities and/or connections to real life events weather past present or future, such it pure coincidence. This is a fictional story.

Angie's eyes fluttered open. At first she saw what looked like smudges of red brown and blue. As her eye's focused she saw a 17-year-old boy with blue hair and a red head band. "Hey, kid. You OK? Kid, kid? Pull you're self together!" Angie mumbled. "I-Ike…!"

"Can defeating a mad king really make a guy that famous?" _Oh my God! It's Ike from fire emblem radiant dawn! _Krystal tried to get up and there was a shot of pain in her arm. "Hey, take it easy. That fall would leave any one pretty badly hurt."

"T-thanks. Could you tell me where I am?"

"The eastern wood. But what I want to know is why you're (IF YOU SAY THAT THEY'RE DIFFERENT SPELL CHECK SAYS OTHERWISE) dressed so strangely. And why does a young girl like you have a sword like that?" Angie wasn't sure what to say. She felt her chest and wanted to know if any other children from her world were near by. At first the mark had the color of an old burn. But suddenly it began to glow intensely. Angie ignored the pain in her arm and jumped up. "Would there happen to be any other strangely dressed kids around here?"

"Hey Ike! There might be another kid from my…" A slim tall boy with spiky black hair wearing baggy jeans, and a loose tang-top under a hoody and shoes that obviously were a gift from some one from the fire emblem world walked out of the bushes. "So Jake, this kid is from you're world?"

"Deffinently! That uniform is for my high school!"

"FINALLY! A kid from my world that speaks English!"

"I think I've seen you before." He said with his hand on his chin. "You're that brainy violin kid that's going to perform in the concert hall under old belle! (You will learn of what this is towards the end of the story)"

"Gee… thanks."

"Yeah but brains aren't going to help out that much here."

"Oh really?" Krystal dashed up to "Jake" as Ike called him and grabbed him by the skirt. "You're strength and skill is the same as it was when playing the game here." Jake broke free and brushed him self off. "Oh, sorry. So have you been on your own this entire time or is there a game character heading this way?"

"Well…" Angie told Jake and Ike her story. "Wow. You're pretty lucky, Ike is the only character I've met so far and he's not even all that well known in the states."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean. So these marks are like tracking devices for each other?" Jake asked revealing the fire emblem sword on his shoulder. "Prey much."

"And that sword is the key to defeating the hands of disaster once and for all?" Ike asked. "According to those markings, yes."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Ike asked the 2. "I think the best idea would be to try and find the kids that haven't been captured yet. But the thing is I'm afraid we may miss a kid and we might need them for the final battle."

"There'll be 10 kids total." Ike said. "How do you know?!" Both children from earth asked. "I know the missing pieces of that story. Apparently these kids have the power to increase and decrease the strength of people from this world according to their will. Their power has long been said to have controlled or guided the heroes of this world on their ventures to save it." Ike said with a hand on his chin. "Do you think we should tell him that it was probably some Japanese kid who got the first copy of the game that's responsible for his victories?" Jake asked. "I think it may come as an injury to his pride. And if he learns that there was a sequel he might want to know about his future."

"Good point."

"So it's decided. We go and try and find leads on the 10 kids from you're world. We already know that there's 10 kids from you're world, and you two plus the kid that's been captured means 7 remaining to be found. I'll go and tell the other mercenaries what we're going to do. Get some rest tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ike had generously offered Angie a bunk over top of Jake. He had obviously become used to this place and was excited to leave. Angie was trying to force her self into sleep by fantasizing about life after she gets back home. Angie pictured being thrown through her TV in a reverse to how she had been brought here. She imagined her family's faces. Her father trying to hold back his emotions. Her overjoyed sisters jumping in joy. And her mother's face filled with tears of joy. Perhaps the countless scars and the sword would be enough proof of her adventures in another world. Maybe she'd arrange to meet up with the other children that she had met on this adventure? Living life after words out as the closest of friends. "Angie, you awake?" Angie was snapped out of her fantasy. "Yeah."

"Can't sleep either?"

"Nope."

"Glad I'm not alone. So you want to try and go home after this?"

"Well duh. Of coarse I do!"

"That's a feeling I wish I could share…"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! You know this world is 10 times better than our world! If I want tech, as gay as this sounds, it's a few days and then I'm in the Pokemon world! I could have a freaking dragon and giant turtle fight other dragons and turtles!"

"Yeah but…"

"And there's adventure and excitement at every turn!"

"I know that…"

"And the odd of getting on in on a real adventure is nearly 100%!"

"Yeah but… our families!"

"Who cares about them?"

"What?!"

"My parents aren't even my real parents."

"What do you…"

"I'm adopted. I could care less about my parents, trying to pass off for the real deal. I hate them!"

"…"

"You know I'm right don't you?"

"… Shut up…"

"What?"

"The fact that you're adopted is enough to prove that they love you!"

"What?"

"Its not the blood that makes a family! It's the time you spend together! Tell me, have you're new parents ever hurt you? Neglected you? Avoided you?"

"No… not really…"

"Then that proves it! They care!"

"Wow, I never really thought about it that way."

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"When we get back home you go and spend all the time you can with you're family. And make sure you know it's the time shared, not the blood!"

"…Promise…"

"ANGIE! GET IN HERE!" Ike yelled. The adolescents shot out of their beds. "WHAT?"

"You're sword!" They ran into the adjacent room to see that Angie's sword was glowing intensely! The sheath broke off, pieces flew across the room. The sword emanated a light and began to morph. It became the star it was in the picture! "What do you think caused this?"

"I think it may have been you're emotions Angie!" _Wow, I sure am one to talk. I have all these morals about loving my family when I hardly talk to them as it is…_


End file.
